valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic's Price (novel)
For other uses of 'Magic's Price,' see the disambiguation page. Synopsis The story begins with four of the last Herald-Mages, Vanyel among them, creating a magic barrier around their nation of Valdemar. This barrier prevents hostile mages from using magic. Vanyel intends to add other defenses when he has the time. Valdemar's King Randale is dying of a mysterious ailment. He is barely able to move from bed and only has a few years to live. Vanyel has taken over nearly all the responsibilities of the throne, while young Prince Treven is trained. A young bard named Stefen is discovered in the Bardic Collegium. He has the unusual ability to block pain with his music. Vanyel arranges for Stefen to play for Randale during an official audience, proving his ability. Stefen is openly shaych (homosexual) and falls in love with Vanyel. Vanyel hesitates to love anyone because he fears his enemies will attack those he cares about, but finds that he and Stefen have become lifebonded -- a type of psychic link. It is unheard of to have more than one lifebond in one lifetime, and Vanyel had already had such a link with (now dead) Herald-Mage apprentice Tylendel when very young. While visiting his family with Stefen and his aunt and mentor Savil, Vanyel wanders alone to think things over and is ambushed by a rogue mage, whom he overcomes and delivers to the family priest. The mage escapes and attacks a group of women who are listening to Stefen's music. Yfandes tries to help but is injured; Vanyel shows up just in time to step in front of a thrown dagger meant for his mother. Savil recognizes the dagger as a leech-blade, which sucks life energy from its victim. Savil Gates away to the land of the Tayledras Hawkbrothers, to ask for help; she returns with Moondance and Starwind. They discover that Vanyel's lifebond with Stefen may have saved his life and speculate that Stefen is the reincarnation of Tylendel. Vanyel is not told, as the Hawkbrothers think it would complicate his relationship with Stefen. Vanyel, Stefen and Savil return to Haven, bringing Vanyel's parents along for their protection. King Randale has deteriorated further. Queen Shavri has decided to provide him with strength through an unrestricted psychic link. When Randale dies, so will Shavri. To make matters worse, Karse, the traditional enemy of Valdemar, is about to declare a holy war. Vanyel departs to negotiate a treaty with the land of Rethwellan. Upon his return he finds that Herald-Mages are dying in what look like accidents. Savil doesn't believe it and asks Vanyel to strengthen the protective wards around her home. Vanyel is tired and puts it off; the same night a mage-made creature murders Savil. Vanyel is now the last Herald-Mage. Vanyel sets out to find the mage behind the deaths, followed by Stefen. They are ambushed by bandits who work for the mage, whom they call Master Dark. As instructed, Stefen runs away to hide and returns later. He finds Yfandes injured and Vanyel kidnapped. A blocking spell has been put on Vanyel to prevent him from using his powers. The bandits rape and beat Vanyel savagely and he nearly dies; they send for a healer to revive him. This man sees the magical block on Vanyel's mind and removes it. Vanyel revives, and temporarily loses his sanity, killing everyone in sight. Stefen and Yfandes arrive and so do a pack of kyree, who take the humans in and help them. Vanyel is healed, but is determined to find "Master Dark", whom he now suspects of having been behind a number of mysterious deaths in Valdemar. Vanyel finds a mountain pass, where the mage intends to take his troops down into the heart of Valdemar. Vanyel sends Yfandes and Stefen to the Guard post for help; knowing he may never see them again. The dark mage's army shows up. Vanyel defeats them and finally faces Leareth, "Master Dark" himself. Yfandes returns and together they invoke the ultimate spell, Final Strike, which kills not only one's enemy but oneself. Vanyel and Yfandes die together. Stefen, who has felt Vanyel die, finds only a cracked and burned amber focus-stone -- a present he had given Vanyel -- and a few strands of blood-soaked horse hair. Some months later, King Randale and Queen Shavri have died. Lost in grief and despair, Stefen returns to the site of Vanyel's death, intending to commit suicide, but Vanyel's spirit appears before him. Vanyel tells Stefen that in order for Stefen to be free to join him, he must convince all of Valdemar that Herald-Mages are no longer necessary, and that Heralds are enough; a nearly impossible task. Stefen agrees and spends the rest of his life working for this change, until his death when he is able to join Vanyel at last. Characters in the book * Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron * Herald Tantras * Companion Yfandes * Companion Esten - King Randale's Companion * Bard Medren * Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron * Bard Breda * Jervis * Herald Tashir * King Randale * Herald-Healer Shavri * Herald Ariel Ashkevron - Mekeal Ashkevron's daughter * Companion Darvena - Ariel Ashkevron's Companion * Herald Joshel * Herald Treven * Jisa * Companion Taver * Mekeal Ashkevron * Melenna * Bard Stefen * Bard Lynnell * Berte * Herald-Mage Lissandra * Herald-Mage Kilchas * Companion Rohan - Kilchas' Companion * Companion Shonsea - Lissandra's Companion * Bard Dellar * Moondance k'Treva * Healer Liam * Archpriest Everet * Seneschal Arved * Lord Marshal Reven * The Prophet * Herald Kera * Queen Lythiaren - Queen of Rethwellan * Lord Preatur - a Valdemaran noble * Companion Kimbry - Joshel's Companion * Companion Eren - Treven's Companion * Father Owain - priest of Astera who marries Treven and Jisa * Herald Liam * Companion Orser - Liam's Companion * Lord Withen Ashkevron * Mekeal Ashkevron * Lady Treesa Ashkevron * Roshya Ashkevron * Radevel Ashkevron * Herald-Mage Tylendel Frelynne * Father Tyler * Companion Kellan - Savil's Compnaion * Firesong k'Treva * Windblade k'Treva - Tayledras scout * Hawkflight k'Treva - Tayledras scout * Dreamseeker k'Treva - Tayledras scout * Suncloud k'Treva - Tayledras scout * Starwind k'Treva * Brightstar k'Treva * Asheena - Starwind's gyrfalcon bondbird * Lytherill - a young woman in the Ashkevron family at Forst Reach * Tallo - Moondance's previous identity * Lord Enderby - Council representative for the Forst Reach region * Companion Delian - Tantras' Companion * Lord Taving - Council representative from the South * Guildmaster Jumay - Council representative * Lord Marshal Reven * Featherfire k'Treva - one of Vanyel's children * Arven - one of Vanyel's children * Berd - Palace groom * Countess Bryerly - Valdemaran noble, distantly related to the Brendewhins * Lady Gellwin - Valdemaran noble who mentored Treesa * Post Commander - commander of the northernmost Guard post * Damen * Lord Rendan * Gerth the Axe - one of Lord Rendan's bandits, killed when he ambushed Vanyel * Herverd - one of Lord Rendan's bandits, killed when he ambushed Vanyel * Jess - one of Lord Rendan's bandits, killed when he ambushed Vanyel * Resley the Liar - one of Lord Rendan's bandits, killed when he ambushed Vanyel * Lord Gelmar * Kef Hairlip - one of Lord Rendan's bandits * Tan Twoknives - one of Lord Rendan's bandits * Master Dark - another name for Leareth * Brodie * Geof Larimar - farmer * Aroon * Hyrryl * Leareth * Herald Andros * Companion Toril - Andros' Companion * Joserlyn Ashkevron - one of the Ashkevron family living at the time of Bard Stefen's death Places in the book * Royal Palace, Haven, Valdemar * High Court of Valdemar * Haven, Valdemar * Lake District * Lake Evendim * Forst Reach *Ashkevron manor, Forst Reach * Dreamtime * Exile's Road * Wyrfen Wood * K'Treva Vale * Kyliera Grove * Anderlin's Freehold * White Foal Pass * Abyssal Plane * norhern-most Guard Post * Lord Rendan's Hall * Hot Springs Clan caves * Ice Wall Mountains * Crook Back Pass * Forest of Sorrows * Forest of Wendwinter Awards * Winner, Lambda Award (Gay Men's Science Fiction/Fantasy), 1990 Translations French: * Le Prix de la Magie, Pocket, 1999 * Le Prix de la Magie, translated by Laurence Le Charpentier, Milady, 2010 Japanese: * The book was also published as a manga in Japanese. Polish: * Cena Magii, translated by Magdalena Polaszewska-Nicke, Zysk i S-ka, 1996 Turkish * Büyünün Bedeli, Artemis Yayınlar See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books